neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie (Transformers)
Jessie is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 In the original Marvel Transformers comic book series, Jessie (also spelled Jesie) was Buster Witwicky's girlfriend. Her maiden name is not revealed. In the animated series, Buster is replaced by younger brother Spike, who would marry a similar character named Carly Witwicky, who's maidened name was also never revealed (though it would be revealed as Spencer in third movie). In the animated series, Jessie would appear, with her full name being revealed as Jessica Morgan. In the animated series, she was in a relationship with Gregory Swafford, rather than Buster Witwicky, as Buster didn't seem to exist in the animated universe. The episodes she appears in do not feature any Witwicky family members. In one story book, Jessie marries Buster and has a kid named Daniel, sharing the name of Spike and Carly's son. If Buster would ever get mad at Jessie, she would want to "apologize", usually these apologies were actually kisses. Marvel Comics Note: Stories from the U.K. Transformers series are in italics. While watching the movie A Kiss for Us at the Community Drive-In, Jessie and Buster were making out in his car when it was rear-ended by a mysterious Volkswagen Beetle (Bumblebee). During the following Decepticon attack, Buster told Jessie and "O" to find help, while he drove away in the Bug. Buster was unreachable for some time, which worried Jessie and "O", but while walking about, listening to the Dazzler on their stereo, Buster returned with Bumblebee and explained that he had been caught up in the Autobot/Decepticon war. Buster and Bumblebee drove away before his friends could process this incredible information. Tragically, Buster's father, Sparkplug Witwicky was kidnapped by the evil Decepticons, forcing Buster further into the conflict. As he drove away inside Optimus Prime to rescue his father, Jessie was starstruck by his bravery, though she was terrified for his safety. She knew that he was sensitive, but she had not realized that he was so brave! She futilely tried to escape her worries by retreating to her ballet class, but as they watched their neighbors pack up and leave town, even there, the Transformers conflict was made evident. She wondered if she would ever see Buster again. After Sparkplug's heart attack, "O" and Jessie came to visit Buster in his father's autorepair shop. Buster was understandably cross, but his friends made matters worse when they indirectly suggested that autorepair is an easy skill to pick up. Enraged on behalf of his father's profession, Buster shooed his friends out of the garage. After a period of not talking to Buster at school, Jessie surprised Buster by asking him if he would accompany her on a bike ride to the falls. Though she avoided the subject of their recent fight, when her bike's chain suddenly broke, she had no choice but to bring up the subject. She apologized. Her apology was interrupted by Buster's father, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak, of which the latter two were curious about Buster and Jessie's romantic display. They were further interrupted by an attack from both Laserbeak, who had been spying on them, and later the newly-built Decepticon, Jetfire. Buster stopped the attack by revealing that he had been in possession of the Autobot Creation Matrix for some time, and he used it to disassemble Jetfire dramatically before their eyes. Seeking revenge on Buster for humiliating him, Shockwave ordered Soundwave to kill the boy. In the wake of Buster's returning the Creation Matrix to Optimus Prime, the Matrix-induced nightmares that remained began to take their toll on Buster and Jessie's relationship, a problem that Sparkplug hoped would be resolved by a trip to the local demolition derby. Soundwave and the Constructicons arrived in the middle of the derby, and when the Constructicons combined into Devastator, Buster grabbed his head and screamed. As he collapsed in Jessie's arms, she cried, assuming the worst. Cradling his limp body, she angrily guarded him as Soundwave advanced. But before Soundwave could complete the assassination, his sensors detected within Buster's Matrix-enhanced brain lay the keys to the future of the Transformers race. He abruptly called for a retreat. Jessie loaded Buster, who was now awake, but delirious, into Ratchet, and they hurried back to the Ark. ''Once Sparkplug, Jessie, and her boyfriend arrived, Optimus Prime decided that the only way to get to the bottom of Buster's visions of a second generation of Transformers was for him to monitor Buster's dreams as they both slumbered. When Buster and Optimus woke up, excitedly (and in unison) proclaiming the imminent arrival of the Special Teams, Buster began talking nonsense about Superion, Menasor, and other creatures. Regardless, he was smiling again, so Jessie and Sparkplug were relieved all the same. Jessie was almost brainwashed into serving the Decepticons by a Car Wash of Doom, but Buster managed to get her out of the highly suggestible state of mind she was in, thereby killing any chance he had of getting further than second base with her. The humans of Earth thank Buster for his sacrifice. Later, while Buster was being held captive by Decepticons, Jessie visited Sparkplug at his house. Blaster arrived in an egg transport seeking help spying on the Decepticons at Club Con and possibly rescuing Buster. It was agreed that Jessie would blend into the crowd at Club Con better than Sparkplug, so she and Blaster visited the place as tourists. While snorkeling, Jessie discovered an underwater entrance to the island used by the Seacons. She sneaked in with Blaster, even though he objected. Inside, they found Buster chained to the wall. Buster told them what Decepticons were up to, but the room was too small for Blaster to transform and cut the chain, so they had to leave him behind. Against Blaster's advice, Jessie snuck into a Decepticon meeting and stole Raindance and Grand Slam. The theft was soon discovered, and Ratbat sent the Seacons to the beach in pursuit. Blaster transformed to protect the tourists. The battle was going badly, so Blaster spit the mini-cassettes into the ocean to lure the Seacons away. Blaster transformed again and the two were able to blend into the crowd once more. Jessie apologized for messing things up, but Blaster told her she was a big help in finding out important info. Plus, she was able to get a tan, so the mission wasn't a total waste of her time. Thrust and Vortex gave the tourists a ride home while Starscream apologized for the disruption. Animated series In the 1980s animated series, '''Jessica Morgan' is a scientist in the far flung future of 2007. While Earth still suffers the threats of the war between the Transformers, Jessica is well aware of the difference between the Autobots and the Decepticons. While testing the new heat resistant metal Jessica's father and her colleague/boyfriend Gregory Swofford had developed, their ship came across the ship that was carrying the lifeless body of Optimus Prime. Gregory was willing to leave it to be destroyed in the impending supernova, as he had been scarred during a fight between Prime and Megatron. Jessica, however, decided to retrieve it, and convinced Gregory to help her. After loading the body, the sun went nova. The special alloy on their ship succeeded in protecting it from the heat and radiation, but it coated the ship with a strange spore. Returning to Earth, Jessica and Gregory met with Jessica's father, Mark, who had helped them develop the metal, discovering that the spore that coated the ship induced rage. However, the Terrorcons attacked, trying to retrieve the metal for Galvatron. The Technobots arrived to stop them, and Jessica was injured in the battle, paralyzing her. Enraged, Mark and Gregory decided to play god and bring Optimus Prime back to life in an attempt to infect the Transformers with the spores. First Aid developed an exosuit to help Jessica walk, but Mark and Gregory, driven by their hatred for robots, forced her to lead the Autobots into a trap. Jessica warned Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus of the trap, but the Autobot commander ran headlong into it when he learned that the scientists had Optimus' body. Unfortunately, the plan worked as intended, and Transformers were infected with the Hate Plague...which quickly spread all over the world. After Optimus Prime was revived by a Quintesson, the Autobot leader found himself at a loss without the Matrix of Leadership. Jessica recommended that he coat himself with the heat resistant metal she and Swofford developed, as it would allow him to remove the Matrix from the infected Rodimus without being infected himself. Though she was asked to remain in Autobot City, Jessica convinced the Autobots to take her with them to Chaar to retrieve the metal with Galvatron's help. One by one, they were whittled down until all that remained were Prime, Jessica, Galvatron, and Sky Lynx. Upon seeing the metal, Jessica declared that there was enough to coat Optimus with it...which Galvatron heard. Jessica jumped in Galvatron's line of fire, distracting the Decepticon leader enough for Prime and Sky Lynx to disarm him. Unfortunately, Cyclonus arrived and infected both Galvatron and Jessica. However, Jessica's idea worked: with the heat resistant metal, Optimus Prime recovered the Matrix and used it to cure the universe. Upon regaining her senses, Jessica found and embraced Gregory. Some time after, Jessica was present for the apology that her father and Gregory gave to Optimus Prime. Jessica Morgan was considered to appear in Transformers: Dark of the Moon, portrayed by Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, in the role that was eventually changed to that of Carly Spencer.http://www.shootfortheedit.com/forum/archive/index.php/t-7957.html Books Jessie was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Earthquake by Barbara Siegel and Scott Siegel.http://www.gamebooks.org/fyf_tran.htm Either Jessie or Carly appeared in the 1986 story and coloring book The Lost Treasure of Cybertron by Marvel Books. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Jessie is an evil mirror-verse version of the Generation 1 character. Fun Publications Jessie appears as one of students at Butch Witwicky's school in Transhuman. Transformers: Prime The character named Serria from Transformers: Prime is apparently based off Generation 1 Jessie. Animated series As Jack was pretending to ride a parked motorcycle and talking to it about how he would like to own it, Sierra and a friend caught him in the act and mocked him for talking to what she thought was his motorcycle. Flustered, Jack tried to explain away his embarrassment while also flirting with her. When two cars, seeking out the motorcycle, appeared and threatened to run them over, Sierra and her friend fled. Another day after school, she tried to take Jack up on his offer of a bike ride. They were interrupted by Vince, who challenged Jack to a race. Sierra and her friend accompanied them to a road outside town where they held a race, and Jack easily won. Sierra and her friend spread word around school, and she later told Jack she was impressed with his racing skills. Jack subsequently felt compelled to accept Vince's second racing challenge: Take part in an illegal street race. Sierra acted as starter and waved to Jack before the cars blasted off. The next day, she again asked Jack if he'd give her a ride. At first he turned her down, but changed his mind a short time later, and they whizzed through the streets of Jasper. At some point, Sierra left a message on Jack's social network page about his race with Vince. Confused by the fact that she never saw Jack outside school, Sierra paid him a visit at his after school job at KO Burger, but was unsettled when he was picked up by a leather-clad woman on Jack's motorcycle, whom Jack claimed was his mom. Sierra and her friend were talking outside the school when Raf Esquivel was picked up by an ambulance belonging to a friend of Jack's mom. References Category:Transformers human characters